Ghost
by prettypearl123
Summary: "She was a ghost. The moon and sun would shine and the seasons change, but her role never did. She was a ghost. Sad and haunted.She was a ghost. Sad and haunted.She was a ghost. So for years, her town had a ghost. She haunts its alleyways and wanders the streets." one shot on Bree Tanner. please give it a chance. read whilst listening to James McMorrow -Ghost. please review:)


**Hi! This is my first time writing a Twilight fanfiction so please be nice. I don't mind constructive criticism but just be nice about it. I'm kinda new to fanfiction so I don't know if I am meant to put a disclaimer in, most stories do so this does not belong to me and everything is Stephanie Meyers:)**

**Sorry for and spelling mistakes. Bree is one of my favourite characters and I always associated her with a ghost. I wrote this listening to "Ghost" by James McMorrow so you can listen to that if you wantJ I hope you like this and please review:J**

She was a ghost. The moon and sun would shine and the seasons change, but her role never did.

And while her home which wasn't really a home, rained blood and screams and pleas were heard, she would haunt its halls.

Her big eyes sad and knowing, her body pale and limp, looking to thin to function.

Dark hair stark against her pale face.

She was a ghost. Sad and haunted. She wanders her hometown. Always wandering. And whilst people knew something was wrong at home, they didn't question it.

People knew her to see. Nothing more and nothing less. Bree was good at remaining invisible. Neighbor's saw her and remembered her face and her big sad eyes but not her name.

She stands in a deserted park simply because she didn't want to go home. She sits and reads and let's herself get lost in a fantasy world. She pretended she was one of those children. The ones whose parents would worry if their child was hanging around the park after dark.

She goes home and locks herself in her room and cries herself to sleep. And when she wakes, a new day has begun and the sun shines through the window. A new day. A new start, some people say but she doesn't believe them. All her life has been is the same with a few, mostly unpleasant surprises.

Like the sun and the moon. Dawn and dusk. A never ending cycle. So she gets up and goes to school. School where she has no friends. School where she wanders the playground, invisible to most unless they take a closer look. But they never do. So she haunts the playground as a ghost.

And no one ever see's ghosts.

School where not even the teachers know her name. they remember her as the little dark haired girl with no friends and haunted eyes. The girl that missed school and came in with bruises and cuts. But they knew her father. They knew her mother disappeared one day, never came back and abandoned her daughter to a life of hell.

But they don't question it.

No one helps the girl. No one asks her if she is alright when she comes in broken and bleeding. Her neighbor's don't ask her to come in when she runs past their house crying and running in the pouring rain, limping and bruised with cuts decorating her body.

She never expected them to. All her life no one had ever cared. Her mother left a long, long time ago and Bree doesn't remember. She only has her father. The father that's not really a father because he doesn't love her.

He hits her. He laughs as she cries and smiles as she screams. And he is not always drunk. Not that that's and excuse anyways but still. He is sober and he hits her.

She is naturally shy. But living with her father taught Bree that if you shut up and stay hidden as much as possible, you don't get hurt as much.

So she stays silent and hidden. She is as quiet as a mouse. She hides in the library and dreams.

So for years her town had a ghost. She haunts its alleyways and wanders the streets.

And when she was fifteen, she ran. She didn't really think much about it. She had considered it of course. But she was always too scared to do it and didn't know how to pull it off.

That hadn't changed. The night she ran, was one of the worst beatings he had given her.

She had bled and cried as she lay broken on the floor. She didn't think or plan. She just ran. She knew living in a city would be easier. Easier for a job and places to sleep.

So she arrived at Seattle. She was scared then. She was alone in a big city.

And as the weeks passed she became thinner and thinner and her eyes became more haunted and she wandered Seattle's alleyways as a ghost. She stole and being invisible became an advantage. No one paid attention to the thin, pale girl that walks the streets of Seattle.

She digresses the streets with a sad and empty look in her eyes.

Her big eyes so full of worry and pain.

The people of the city hurry home, no one wants to walk home in the dark, not with all the murders at the moment.

She stands in the doorway watching. She doesn't have a home. She is scared to. But honestly she doesn't have anything to live for. So she watches and they don't see her. They walk by as if she is not there.

After all no one notices a ghost.

And so the weeks go by. Bree is hungry. So hungry. It's a pain in chest that never goes away. Bree is used to going hungry. But not to this extent.

When Riley found her and offered her a burger, she didn't think. The fact that a random stranger would actually buy her one didn't matter. Much like the night she ran away, nothing else mattered.

Bree normally thinks. Normally she will analyze everything. Not then though. All she could think about was food.

And Riley brought Bree to _her._

Then there was fire. Hot, red hot, burning fire. All she could think of or see was red. Red, red like the sticky sweet blood she would lap, eager to quench the flames that would spread up her throat.

Red like her new eyes.

Red like her own blood that would splatter her old houses floor.

Red like the fire that she would watch when she was a child.

Red like the burning of a vampire.

Red like Jane's pain.

And so she screamed. Time had no meaning and she was floating. Drowning in flames.

When she woke, there was more fire. Fire and fear. Funny how they always went together.

She was scared to. Who was she now? Her, pale and beautiful.

A beautiful creature. A monster. She had thought. She had always known she wasn't bad. But she didn't really feel any pity towards her victims.

Life was tough and fate was cruel. Honestly, she wished she was one of her victims, to be able to just disappear and soar over the clouds and not feel scared because who could you if you were dead?

And so she haunts. Being a vampire hadn't changed her role. Not really. Oh things had changed of course. But she was still a ghost. Pale and haunting.

And even though her eyes were now red, they were still filled with pain, sadness and terror.

She supposed in way, she should be thankful to her father. It was him who taught her that if you stay silent and do as your told and keep out of other peoples way. In a newborn army, that was a vital skill and one Bree had perfected.

So she watched and she learned. She was smart and amidst all the blood and death, she thought. And she did what she should have done the day she ran and the day she went with Riley, she analyzed and she thought. It was her who controlled her thirst and her who befriended Fred who kept her safe.

And so she haunted the newborns house as a ghost.

No one noticed her, not really. After all she is a ghost.

And when Diego actually notices her, she is shocked. It's not like with Fred, Bree is not really sure if he actually notices her, but Diego makes an effort. An effort to understand, to know her. And that's something no one has ever done for Bree.

So when he disappears, she is shocked. Shocked but most of all scared.

And she doesn't question Riley because she knew that the number one rule that has dominated her whole life is to stay silent and out of the way. And that rule has made her a ghost.

And she haunts the battlefield. Her eyes seeking Diego when she knows in her heart that he isn't coming back.

Fred has already left. He is safe. At least one of them is.

She is invisible. A ghost. All her life she is used to no one caring. So when the blond and caramel haired vampire's don't kill her, and want to help her, she is shocked. Only Diego and possibly Fred have ever wanted to help her.

Maybe her mother, but she left to soon for Bree know.

When the Volturi come, she isn't really afraid to die. It's easier then living.

She wonders if vampires have ghosts, where would hers be. Haunting the newborns homes? Seattle's busy streets? The field where she died? Her horrible excuse for a home or her town?

Would anyone remember the small dark haired little girl that nobody knew? The small girl with the sad eyes, who haunted the streets.

Nothing had changed, she supposed as her death came closer.

She had always been a ghost. And so her life flashed before her eyes, her standing at her staircase, her eyes vacant and her face bruised, wandering the parks, her straying the streets of Seattle, hiding on a dark basement with her fellow army members. Her on a battlefield running.

And as she see's Felix draw closer, she closes her eyes and hopes, hopes the Cullen's live long and happy lives and Fred is happy. But most of all she hopes she will see Diego again. And she hopes that vampires cannot become a ghost because all her life she has been one and look where it brought her.

And so she closes her eyes. And the girl who haunted the streets, the ghost, dies.

And finally, the cycle ends and the ghost fades away.

**What did you think? please, please, please review:)**


End file.
